BristleClan
by oOoLilyfireoOo
Summary: From my Create a Rogue! BristleClan is an outcast Clan full of rogues. They live a little far off from the Clans. Prequel to my New Prophecy: Midnight story! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh! Btw this is a prequel to my New Prophecy: Midnight story (which will be on hold until this one is done)**

**Well, enjoy Chapter 1!**

Sunflower awoke to the sunlight shimmering into the den, making her ginger-patched pelt look gold. She blinked open her eyes slowly and saw the other mothers and their kits chatting. Berry, Sunflower's best friend, was also waking up. Her stomach was swollen with kits that would be due any day now. Sunflower's kits weren't due for at least another moon. The other kit-mothers already had their fresh kill near them, and Sunflower wondered why Bristle hadn't brought her any.

"Where is Bristle? He should have brought me my prey by now. The sun is already shining." The other kit-mother stopped talking and turned to her.

"Oh, Bristle had a late patrol yesterday so he's probably still sleeping." Song told her and Sunflower got up. She padded out of the den, careful not to step on any kits. The Clan was overflowing with cats and Sunflower had meant to have a word with Bristle about that. She padded into his den and nudged his head for him to wake up. His bristling pelt (which always bristles, hence the name) started to sturr and he blinked his eyes open slowly.

"What do you want?" He said gruffly.

"I want to tell you something." Sunflower shuffled her paws, already sensing her mate was in a bad mood.

"Well say it." Bristle sat up and looked at Sunflower drowsily.

"I just wanted to let you know that this Clan has too many cats. There isn't enough prey in the forest for all these cats. I suggest you tell the Clan to either stop having kits, or to start hunting better. It's almost leaf bare and I can already tell some cats are getting thinner." Sunflower had hoped that she didn't upset him, Bristle didn't like being told what to do.

"You're probably right, but I can't just tell cats to stop having kits, and our hunting is perfect. I've seen cats come back with four pieces of prey each sometimes." Bristle stated and walked out of his den. He leapt up onto the Great Stone and called the Clan together. "Cats of BristleClan gather!" All of the cats gathered before him as he continued to speak. "Our Clan has gotten too big. I shall not allow kits to be born until all the learners are hunters or fighters, and all the kits are learners." Cats gasp in shocked and some yowled in outrage.

"You can't just ban kits!" One cat yowled.

"Would you rather see cats starve. There isn't enough prey in the forest for more kits." Bristle narrowed his eyes and leapt down from the Great Stone. Sunflower purred in satisfaction and trotted back to the Kit Den. Cricket, a small black she cat ran up to her.

"Does this mean your cats can't be born?" She squeaked and Sunflower gazed at her warmly.

"Of course not, it just means that no other she cat can have kits until you are learners." Sunflower explained to her and nudged her to the den. Most of the other kits were already asleep for their sun-high nap. Sunflower couldn't wait to have her kits snuggled up next to her. Flare said she would probably have at least three or four kits. Bristle wanted more toms in his Clan so Sunflower was hoping for toms, maybe one she cat. Settling into her nest, she heard a whimper from Berry.

"Get... Flare..." She cringed and Sunflower rushed to get her sister.

"Flare! Berry is kitting!" Sunflower informed her sister. Flare quickly grabbed her herbs and they ran back to Berry. By now, all the other kit-mothers and their kits were awake. Rainy, who had also just given birth yesterday, was trying to soothe Berry. Sunflower went to go get Adder, Berry's mate.

"Adder! Berry is kitting." Sunflower told him as he dropped his prey and ran to the den. When they got in, Berry had already given birth to two toms. Flare was helping her delivery the last one, which was a tom as well. Adder purred with joy and went over by his mate.

"That... was tiring." Berry panted and looked down at her sons.

"Bristle shall be pleased, you had three toms. What should we name them? I think the lighter tabby should be Fang, for it is a tough name. I like the name Slash for the dark brown tom also." Adder looked at his mate warmly, waiting for Berry to name the last kit.

"How about... Venom. You are called Adder, so Venom will show that you are his father and that he is fierce." Berry suggested and Adder nodded. Sunflower layed her head on her paws and gazed at Berry's kits.

"It's ok Sunflower, just one more kit!" Sunflower gasped in pain as the final kit was born. She had to wait a bit before raising her head to look at her kits. "They are all she cats." Flare told her, a sad look on her face. Sunflower felt her heart drop. Not one tom? What will Bristle say? She shoved the thought away and looked at her kits. One was a beautiful snow-white she cat, another was identical to Sunflower, one was a blue gray color like Bristle, and the last was white with black flecks. Hearing footsteps pad towards her, Sunflower turned to see Bristle coming to see his kits.

"All she cats." He said plainly. Sunflower could see no sign of anger in his eyes, just disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Sunflower whispered.

"It's not your fault. You can't control what our kits will be." Bristle sighed and gave her ear a lick.

"What should we name them?" Sunflower asked him, trying to change the subject.

"The one that looks like you will be Sunlight." Bristle said swiftly and padded out of the den. Sunflower's ears dropped and all the other kit-mothers were silent.

"Th-The white one will be Moonlight, the gray will be Twilight, and the smallest one will be Starlight." Sunflower choked and shut her eyes, too tired to do or say anything else.

**Sooo, how was it? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review peoples! (please) oh well, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN wArRiOrS :D**

"Stop it Fang! Mother, he bit my tail!" Twilight complained to her mother, Sunflower. Sunflower sighed and looked to Fang's mother, Berry.

"Fang, we don't bite other cat's tails unless they are our enemies." Berry scolded her kit gently, but Fang just rolled his eyes and went to cause mischief elsewhere. Twilight glared at him and walked over to her sisters. They were playing with some of the other kits: Joy, Mina and Katie, and Silver and Stormy. Roar and Cricket were play fighting near the entrance, while Fang's brothers, Adder and Slash, were watching. The kit-den was very crowded and had to be expanded once Twilight and her sisters were born. Twilight turned, hearing paw steps enter the den. She saw a beautiful, fluffy white she cat.

The den went silent as the she cat began to spoke, "I'm expecting kits." Twilight heard the kit-mothers gasp.

"But that's against the rules. No cat is allowed to have kits until my kits are made learners." Sunflower hissed, glaring at the cat. Twilight had never seen her mother so angry and wondered why.

"Thrush and I already discussed this with Bristle. I was expecting them before he made the new rule, but I didn't know." The cat explained and settled down near the entrance of the den. Now I hop they are going to expand this den, I hate lying near the entrance of dens. Unless someone would like to switch places with me?" No cat spoke until the kits started to run around and play again.

"Mother, who is she?" Twilight asked, her dark blue eyes gazing at her mother, who was still glaring at the she cat.

"She's Snowflake," Sunflower spat, "and I don't like her very much."

"Why?"

"Because, we always had to compete, even with mates. She had always liked your father but so did I and I became mates with him. She loves cats to feel sorry for her and is incredibly shallow and rude. I bet she's just having kits because she wants to prove that she can break the rules without getting caught." Twilight was astounded that her mother had said all those cruel things. Though, if it was true, then Twilight understood.

"Twilight! Flare is going to give us a lesson on herbs." Twilight heard her older sister, Sunlight and raced over to the other kits out in camp

~xXx~

Twilight was now two moons old and had learned many new things. Like the customs of their Clan, or Village as Sunflower liked to call it. Kits became learners at six moons and trained as learners for six or seven more moons. Then they became either fighters or hunters. Sometimes, a cat would want to train as a medicine cat, like the learner Eagle. Also, once the leader is soon to die, he/she picks a cat that will succeed him/her. Already Twilight was excited to be a learner with all of her denmates. Song's kits; Joy, Roar, and Cricket, would be learners in a few days. Just in time for Snowflake's kits that would be born. Twilight was lying next to her mother at the moment, watching Moonlight, Sunlight, and Venom bat moss at eachother. Starlight was sleeping peacefully next to Sunflower's belly. Suddenly, excited mews were heard across the den. Twilight peeked up to see Song's kits bouncing up and down in excitement.

"We get to be learners today!" Roar squealed and ran out of the den followed by his sisters.

"Can we watch mom?" Moonlight pleaded.

"Ok, let's go." Sunflower got up, waking Starlight who blinked her eyes sleepily.

"Cats of BristleClan gather!" Twilight heard her father's deep mew and padded out into the camp. She had never seen the whole Clan altogether and was amazed. There were so many cats!

"Whoa! I never thought there were this many cats in our Clan." Sunlight breathed in amazement and Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Joy, Cricket, Roar, by the powers of our Ancestors, you are now Learners. Hera will teach Joy, Spike will mentor Roar, and Willow will mentor Cricket." Bristle announced and many yowls of approval were heard. Twilight had to flatten her ears because there was so many yowls.

"Congratulations." Moonlight meowed to her former denmates.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we are training with you." Twilight told them.

"Well, you'll have to wait until every other litter are learners before you can become one." Twilight looked up into the face of Artemis, a hunter.

"Oh, hi Artemis." Twilight greeted her and Artemis nodded to her.

"You better get back to the kit-den. I think your mother wants you." Artemis told the four sisters who reluctantly went to the den.

"It's time for bed." Sunflower meowed gently and nudged them into the nest. Twilight fell asleep right away and dreamed of when she will be a learner.


End file.
